Of Tuna, Noodles, and Caviar....
by Fire's Dew
Summary: I think this is the first Seaslug/Miss Caviar fic out here. This story is on that couple. Hope you like! ^_~!


I wrote this because, 

I am a hopeless romantic and believe in true love. {That and I just finished another on of my romance stories today} There are barely any fics of this a couple around, and…….. I had an inspiration. 

I hope you enjoy this fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Medabots, and won't make any money off this fic. (Though if you want to give me some…. I don't mind.)

Seaslug felt the tears come to his eyes again. No matter what he couldn't forget her.

He tried concentrating on world domination…but that wasn't to much fun, beside, who wanted to have world domination when they could conquer the world making incredible noodles?

Then he tried the silent treatment, whenever he heard or saw anything that reminded him of her, he would leave or close his eyes and think really hard of something else.

He missed lunch and dinner ten times before he gave up that idea.

'I can't do this? Why am I in the Rubberrobos anyway?' he asked himself thinking of the days before he joined.

A carefree 12-year-old who was always getting into mischief.

"Hey Seaslug, want some tuna with caviar I found?" 

Seaslug felt some snap.

"NO! I Never want to hear the word CAVIAR again! You hear me? NEVER!" He roared before he jumped up and tore off his rubberrobo suit.

"And I never want to see this stupid costume either!" He yelled throwing it at the poor, rubberrobo.

Frustrated Seaslug left the hideout leaving behind a very confused Rubberrobo.

Seaslug wandered around town with a very visible depressionante air surrounding him.

He had gone to his home for some peace and quiet and changed into nice-looking decent clothes, khaki pants and a plain white shirt.

After throwing away his sunglasses he put on his old glasses, 

'They were much better looking.' He decided.

That was before he remembered that he had worn those exact same glasses when he played 'spy' at the Medabots Corporation, and met her.

Thus now he was wandering around with a very depressed air about him. 

'What do I do now? What's for me except evil?' 

Seaslug looked up. In front of him was a sea-blue flyer.

Want To Get A New Start In Life? Been A Evil-Doer But Decide It's Not For You? Try Noodle-Making! It's Fun And Easy!

Seaslug grinned. "That's great, I've always liked noodles."

Yanking the noodle sign off the pole, Seaslug began following the directions on the flyer with a slight spring to his step.

Seaslug stopped dead in his tracks.

"This can not be right." He said out loud in amazement.

In front of him was the most run-down, dirtiest, ugliest place he had ever seen in his whole life!

The building looked little more then a two-story shack, with the garbage scattered around as if there had been a miniature tornado that had concentrated on this one spot.

"Might as well go in, I got nothin' to lose." Seaslug grumbled kicking a banana peel out of his way as he entered the house.

"Hello?" Seaslug called feeling a bit foolish as he entered the dirt-ridden house.

"Hello!" A voice called back. Seaslug looked around again, feeling a bit uneasy.

"Hello?" He called again.

"Hello! You said that already, now you say, 'How are you?'" Seaslug turned and was face-to-face with a 90-year-old man leaning hard on a cane.

"Ahh!" Seaslug yelled. Startled, jumping back a few feet.

"Hello there young boy, hmmm…I see you have one of my flyers, you interested in making noodles?" The old man asked enthusiastically

Seaslug felt himself give a tentative nod. The second the old man saw the nod, he grabbed Seaslug and with surprising speed and strength literally dragged Seaslug thought a ragged curtain door and stopped.

Seaslug felt his mouth drop open, but frankly, he didn't care, he was amazed beyond belief.

In front of him was a ten-star kitchen with all the works, even had some things that the top chefs dreamed about.

The old man laughed at Seaslug's expression.

"My boy, you are the first one to ever come in after seeing my house! Either you had faith in my flyer and me, or was crazy! But because of that, I will turn you into the best noodle-maker the world has ever seen, that is, if you have the will, strength and strong desire to do so…" The old man said in his gruff voice staring at Seaslug with sharp eyes. "Do you?"

Seaslug gulped. "Yes sir, I will be the best apprentice you have ever had."

The old man laughed and slapped his hand on Seaslug's back, almost making Seaslug's glasses fall off his nose.

"That's the kind of thing I want to hear. Well, Let's get you started!"

*~*~*~*~*One Year Later*~*~*~*~*

Seaslug AKA Sten Tunahead was running thought the kitchen, one hand with the flour, another with the bowl, and on either side of him were assistants trying to get instructions from Sten.

"My mix got too runny, what do I do?" 

"It's too hard...now what?"

Sten placed the bowl on an empty space on the counter and began stirring rapidly, while adding small amounts of the flour.

"Add more water to your mix until perfect, and you, add more flour Special brand, until perfect, understood? Good."

Sten pushed back his glasses, which had begun to slide from the heat/steam of working in a kitchen.

'Only on more batch, then I'll have enough for the day." He thought wearily his arms beginning to feel as if they were two blocks of lead.

"Yo, Boss! Can I start already on my batch?" 

"Sure!" Sten called back, smiling proudly at the perfect batch of noodle-mix he had just made.

"But hurry up, I'll need the machine soon." Sten added, moving to help another assistant make another perfect batch.

"Just one more batch, then I'm done." He muttered face in concentration more making the prefect noodles.

"Just one more batch."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miss Caviar felt unbelievably bored as she stared out the window of her office in the ten stories Medabot Corporation building.

"Just ten more papers to work though and then your done." She mumbled to herself, opening several files on her computer to work on the new top-secret medabot project.

Miss Caviar felt her arm slip a little off the desk as she clicked on a button. 

Immediately a file opened up.

Miss Caviar gasped at the image and felt unbidden tears form in her eyes.

On it was the face of 'Mr. Tunahead' and his entire profile.

Miss Caviar buried her face in her hands, desperately trying to stop the flow of tears.

'Won't I ever forget him? It was all just a stupid mistake, Corky was only taking me to the party, _his_ party,'

Miss Caviar sniffed.

"For Goodness Sakes! Corky has a wife!!!" She yelled making the walls tremble.

"But," She continued in a much softer, pained voice. "Mr. Tunahead didn't know that."

The people all around could hear the cries of a broken-hearted woman.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sten wearily put on his coat and walked out of the house. After locking the door he stepped back and admired the house for a minute.

The old man had died six months after Sten had arrived, he was actually 107 years old. 

The old man, whose name was George had left everything to Sten and made Sten promise to fix up the house after he died.

Sten had taken many part-time jobs after George died and eventually fixed the house to look better then what it did when it was built. 

Clean green lawns, flowerbeds, while having a professional sign on the door. The inside of the house was even more beautiful with clean rooms and the wonderful smell of noodles.

"Just a few more months till I'll have enough to start a restaurant." Sten thought dreamily, walking down the sidewalk towards his home, just a few blocks away.

Sten smiled at all the people he passed and said several people with their medabots.

'Medabots.' Sten thought, looking though a shop window. Several new medabots were available, as well as some new medals.

"I should get a medabot." Sten said, walking into the store, holding up a package for a cook-type medabot.

Then, he fingered the price. It was well over his range, he could never afford one.

Sighing, Sten set the medabot back down and walked out of the door, with a depressed air surrounding him.

A memory drifted into his mind and he sighed yet again, his eyes beginning to well up with tears.

'I can never forget you, can I Miss Caviar?' he asked himself, opening up a small locket with a battered picture in the newspaper that he had found of her and placed tenderly into that necklace.

'Miss Caviar."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miss Caviar wandered down the street aimlessly. 

Yet another one of her friends had found Mr. Right, and married. Now they were off to their honeymoon.

She wiped a tear that had mysteriously found its way down her cheek.

"Oh Mr. Tunahead." 

Miss Caviar opened her locket and smiled sadly at the picture of Mr. Tunahead that she had found on the computer forms when she was clearing out her boss's database.

"I wonder when we'll meet again." She thought out loud, closing her eyes dreamily as she thought of Mr. Tunahead.

Suddenly Miss Caviar walked right into something solid.

"EEP!" She screamed as she fell shocked, towards the cement, closing her eyes she waited for the impact.

Strong arms encircled her and stopped her fall.

"Are you alright miss…." The somewhat familiar voice trailed off.

Miss Caviar opened her eyes and gasped.

She was face-to-face with Mr. Tunahead!

His deep blue eyes were staring into her own, light brown ones.

Taking a deep breathe, and knowing that this was probably the only-once in a lifetime opportunity to do this before who knows what happened, Miss Caviar held Mr. Tunahead firmly by the shoulders and leaned forward and…..

Kissed him.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miss Caviar pulled away and stared at the shocked face of Mr. Tunahead.

"I've been wanting to do that for a long time." She told him, blushing severely.

Mr. Tunahead stared at her in shock. 

'Miss Caviar wanted to do that to me?' he wondered staring at her face.

"B-B-But what about C-Corky?" He asked, stuttering.

Miss Caviar looked at him at shock.

"Corky is married." She told him matter-of-factly.

Mr. Tunahead's eyes went wide.

"M-Married?" He asked in shock. 

She nodded her head and began fingering a necklace.

"What's that?" He asked.

Miss Caviar shyly opened it, revealing a picture of him, Mr. Tunahead.

Immediately he took out his own locket and showed it to her.

"So, where do we go from here?" Miss Caviar asked him nervously.

Mr. Tunahead felt a big grin come on his face.

"Well…" He said, beginning to lead Miss Caviar back to his restaurant.

"Do you like noodles?"

****

*~*~*THE END*~*~*

Well????????? Do you like????? 

Please review me and tell me what you think!!!! 

^_^!

Fire's Dew


End file.
